Drabbles For the End
by LikeHellIAmAwsome
Summary: I've made a challenge with myself to write a drabble a day until homestuck ends, and post them at the end of each week. Most will be retold scenes in first person from a specific character.
1. Chapter 1

Smashed-Roxy

There were broken shards all over the floor, but she was the only one who could see them. She didn't realize something that seemed so hard would crack and shatter so easily. Her short haired best friend showed no remorse as her blue eyes changed to black. Every word came out of her mouth without a thought, and without her thoughts, she exploded, and every piece of her being, stabbed the blonde haired girl.

As she shattered, smashed onto the ground, she watched her Janey leave her for her own devices. "I liked you better when you were drinking." Every word felt like another piece falling out of her heart, until she was hollow.

Smashed-Equius

"Bow to your superior." Asphyxiated, on one knee, at least your moirail can't see you now. The Smirk on the clowns face, his grimace, his purple blood dripped onto yours it blended with your sweat. Your own weapon, used against you, your glasses? Gone. Along with what was to be your last breath.

This isn't something you thought you'd see. You didn't want to. But there she is. And she will die, just as easily as you gave in. She falls next to you, I guess it wasn't really goodbye, how in under ten minutes? But now, at least the two of you can say goodbye together.

Trust-Karkat

You let him in your life, he understood you, you never thought he would do this to you, your session, overall, your life. You put a great deal forth for him, but he broke it. Wordless statement, shown through common grounds, through the color of your mutant blood. He did not judge you for it, what would shock and disturb most other trolls, he just showed you his hand, and he formed it. He broke a barrier, hardened by the people that came before him, he broke something you didn't know you could give to others, he broke your trust.

Eavsive-Calliope

You may be dead, but it's not yet over. He took your life, your own brother, but you still show no malice. No envy for life, no envy for air, although he took your everything. To you, he is no monster, but your brother. You are convinced that one day, you will be back, even if you are coming back from the dead. One day, you will cheer on your chums once again. Until then, you will watch from the dark, and even though your friends don't know where you are, you can see them, and help them in the only way you know how, evasively.

Educator-Sbrub

Are you an entity? Are you a god? Do you see us? DO you hear us? Have you fed us, and dressed us? Have you held us when we watched someone we love die? Or did you just watch in silence as you took them from us? The ones who wouldn't even make it to adulthood? The ones who never got to say goodbye to their guardians? Maybe reunited now, lifeless. You took it from innocence. They were left with nothing. You show no remorse, just selfishness as you keep taking for yourself. But to you, this is just a game in life, and you are life's educator.

Smile-Rose and Roxy

Where did this outfit come from? And where did this scarf? This path is like nothing I've seen before. It spins and maybe if I take a step off, I'll fall. But, this space, is nothing but a void. I turn to see her face, it's happier than I could have imagined! I didn't picture her like this, but she's beautiful. I'm excited; I get to meet my best friend! But something in the scene changes. As if someone has open a window, drawn the blinds. But it moves closer, the light, and with it, comes warmth. But, wait, Mom!?

Denial-Sburb

They couldn't wait, just to install me; they were excited just to find me in the mail. They would never know the difference, if I could talk or not, whether I could control it or not. But I torture them. They'll never know, not a hint, of what I have in store for them. I've seen them cry, I've seen them fight, but I'm not the bad guy. They fear me, but I cause no harm, I have some demons, but they are not me. This isn't my fault. All of it, theirs. I am not the bad guy.

Tremble

As my knees sway, I walk closer to the door, wobbling, I can barely feel my feet underneath me. Each one wavers, step by step, some farther apart than others. Out of instinct, I feel my arms reach out as it tries to find the sphere, colored in silver, white, blue, green. My numbing face feels a change. It's not cold, but not warm, wet and they dampen my face as it blends with the sweat, blood, pain, relief, sorrow, all in one. The cold metal, in hand, turns, and a light takes over my sight, but only, from where?

Walls-Dirk

Purple, everything was purple, now, the red tears dance on banners like pedals of the sweetest flower, maturing into ash. Purple brick falls after a shake, our world is crumbling, and I float up the walls, where is she? Sleeping as usual? Her body is purple, floating above. As if it would make me faster, leaning towards her, my body latches to hers, and takes us through the window. Crouching and dodging, where do we go? All around me, you could feel it without even touching, the tremble. But as these walls fall, it's as if more will rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Tremors – Dirk

I feel the tremors coming closer as we sit in derse's moon, and I sigh, "this is stupid." I turn to her, and she's not yet looking at me. She knows best how to deal with this headache as she squints through her hangover and taps at her phone. She hasn't noticed me looking at her yet, and so I take off my shades, carefully fold them up, and place them to my side. I can feel derse dying , as she lies on her bed of void, and I on my bed of heart, "Roxy, I'm so proud of you."

Dance- Dave

Chased through corridors, only to find yourself staring over grass and in between heaps of snow. Your feet don't sink fully into the now with each step but instead leave light footprints until you find your dark haired friend. You help her, finding frogs, slimy in your hands, but not for long. Over her shoulder, you see him coming. Like an angel of death, cloaked in black. You see the race forward, and attack. She puts a foot forward and tells you to get back. Listen as she moves, and as she shoots, it lifts you into a bloody dance.

Moon

I haven't seen its white face in what's going on 5 years. I haven't seen the full of it, or the crescents, the wax or wane. It phased along, normally, just as we all did until the day we were thrust into this bloody session. And in all this time, and all the people we lost, fighting just to stay alive, when we could have been inside of its light. Dancing, breathing, laughing, living. Imagine if it never started, if this session was just a dream, our imagination. Imagine our nights, if we all could still stand in the moonlight.

Companion – Dirk

The only thing even close to living I've ever seen, he doesn't blink, he doesn't frown, he doesn't talk, not even a sound. Not a single heartbeat, besides my own, my own island, cold, metal, I wish I'd seen more life. Left alone, my only friend, until I found, online, a world across from me, but her attitude waivered, from one day to another. And when I met him, he was alone too. But there was life with him, he was more fortunate than I. But the third was the most fortunate of all. She had her father with her.

New Age – Dave

I was standing on a bed, red, with a gear on it, I knew it was mine, I knew it was for time. Rose was next to me. She looked to me, her face showed her feelings, and there was comfort in the common ground. When we raised our heads, there was colors everywhere, like lava made of a rainforest, it could give an epileptic a seizure, and would give anyone else a headache. But if anything I realized as the colors dripped off, it became clear, that this is the beginning, and we were welcomed to the new age.

Golden – Jade

As I close my eyes, it's as if they are actually opening, and when they open, it's like a bright light, that shines with intentions to blind, as it reflects off of golden banners, acting as an actual sunshine state, a state of mind, a state of being. Here, my arms feel weightless, my heart beats in time, and my breath takes flight. Just looking from the window at the top of the tower, there are things this place has taught me, things I have seen. These lessons shine, bring and golden, and these lessons last, as prospit always has.

Hope – John

We've been through a lot, some would say we've been through more in this one day then some people do in their lifetime. But there are more than a few things keeping me going, well, people, and a few trolls to be more exact. Especially since I have reached my god tier, their words lift me up, keep me floating, moving, striving. My friends, this game, it's all been a bit crazy. But, one thing is for sure, if I can win this game, if I can finally meet up with my friends, those thoughts are what gives me hope.

((Somehow I ended up with 8 drabbles this week? So here enjoy the last one because it's shippy))

Reinvent Love – Aradia x Sollux

All this time, now we have no choice but to be alone, with my best friend, that I also love. You could say our time is doomed, but I can feel the green sun adding bloom. It's warmth is comparable to his, more now so that I've felt with his lack of sight, but I don't mind. He keeps me close.

And we spend time with others, he acts like he's not having fun, but I can see his smirks. His glasses, replaced in a comical way, and his arm wrapped around mine it's pretty odd. In a way, we reinvented love.


	3. Chapter 3

Glass

We're being watched. I know we are. How we got here? How this is happening to us? It's like we're a show, on display on a screen, for some audience. To them we were just imagined, to them we are just characters. But maybe somehow, we can get across to them, and get their help, if anything we can get from them at all. We need so many things, at this point, we just need some air to breathe. But maybe someday, we can find a way to break through, like punching through some glass, it will set us free.

Absolution –Karkat

These sweeps have done a number, on everyone, not just me. And I just feel like our journey isn't going to end. We have been challenged, to a point where it seems like there is no end in sight, who decided this was our fate?! Who decided we would watch our friends die?! What kind of sick joke is this?! I could give up, but I want to belive, that there is an end. I want to believe that it is better than this life we are living. I want to believe that there will be some form of absolution.

Superman- Doomed Dave

They expect so much from me, but the reality is, I can't do all that. Above and beyond, that's the least they expect from me. But I can't. Mentally, physically. Who can say what will become of this life, granted, of this timeline. "Usually", I am "cool" under it all, but I'm not, this time, more than ever. And usually, I hare my brother to fall back on, but he's gone, and I'm breaking down. My brother was a hero, my hero, and me, I can't handle this, I'm not superman, I'm not a hero.

Speak-John

Rose! She's here! Her outfit is dark, and her skin, almost matches. I try to look her in the eye, but I can't. Her expression waivers, along with her tone. Not to mention the way she speaks, it sounds like gibberish, I guess she's gone grimdark. But we're moving, walking through these towers, up these stairwells, and we finally reach a door, we'll go back out to skia. The sky is bright as we walk out, only to look down, and I can't look back up. Bloodied and helpless, but not just him, Rose's Mother too… I can't find a way to speak.

Lucky-Dave

Luck, that's what we'll call it, how we got this far. Not wit, not skill, not balls, we got here on luck, alone. We're all still breathing, so we're lucky. We've watched people die, so we're lucky. We're all about to die at the same hands that killed our _family, _so we're lucky. No, I was lucky when I didn't die the first sword fight I had with my bro. Jade was lucky she knew enough to be raised by a dog after her grandfather passed. John was lucky to have a family in a nice home. Rose was lucky she even got a long with her mother. Sure, lucky, that's what we'll call it.

Lose

It's almost like in all the other video games, when you die, you didn't make it. A black screen comes up; it says "Game Over." Your timeline is done, turns out, you were doomed from the start. It's a black abyss it seems. But you're still breathing? You touch your hand to your face, it's still there too. Your feet still work as well and you tap them to the ground. You shake your head, checking that everything is still intact, and you see the light of a door frame, to a bright room, and it seems, this loss, has brought you a new life.

Bodies-Jadesprite

All over skia, bodies, as far as one could see, over light and over shade, at one point these bodies held life. They held banners, and spirit beings dressed in gold and purple, banners in purple and gold. Now, their lives are but a memory, played back to their dying hymns, they marched on. But with one strike, like glass to a bat, their shape changed, shattered the life out of them. Maybe they knew they wouldn't live out this life. But maybe they knew, they'd die in their own blood. And maybe they knew just what they were fighting for.


End file.
